Reuniting with Charlie/Squidward, SpongeBob, and Patrick's Escape from Rusty's Kitchen
(Meanwhile, at the beach side of his castle, Charlie played the song Sasha sang to him on his ocarina. Spike and Itchy were nearby as he played it happily. After he finished, he spoke up to the two) Charlie: I still can't get her voice out of my head. I've looked everywhere, but I can't find that girl. Where is she? Spike: Probably home eating lunch. Itchy: Charlie, we believe you on the mystery girl's existence, and you know that, but these things just take time. Spike: Itchy's right. Maybe she'll return eventually and get the courage to tell you about herself and her love for you. Charlie: (Grinning softly) Yeah, I guess you're right. (Meanwhile, on another part of the shore, Sasha's group washed up while the boys looked exhausted. Sasha began opening her eyes as she groaned mutely. She then noticed something; She had legs. She smiled at the sight of her legs. Suddenly, they heard Jeremy call out to them) Jeremy: Hi, Sasha, guys! (Jeremy landed on Sasha's leg, not noticing her legs) Faline: Jeremy, glad to see you. (Jeremy then looked at Sasha) Jeremy: Hmmm, something's different about you. Oh wait, don't tell me. Uh, you got a new look with your hair and you were using that dinglehopper? (Sasha smiled, shaking her head) Jeremy: Hmmm.... Okay, let's see.... You got new seashells. (Once more, she shook her head) Jeremy: Nope? There's gotta be something new.... I can't put my finger on it.... Maybe I could.... Squidward: She's got legs, you barnacle head! She gave her voice to the sea witch, Belladonna, and got legs! Geez! Jeremy: Oh, so that's it. Bambi: Yeah, and you know what else? Bess: She's gonna be a land dog if successful. Thumper: Sasha has to get the land dog prince to fall in love with her and then kiss him. (Sasha tried getting up, but she toppled over in the water and then helped up by Bess) Spongebob: And she's only got three days. Butch: Three days! (Jeremy noticed Butch) Jeremy: King Butch? Are you visiting me finally? Butch: No! I mean, look at her! She has to move on legs now! This is terrible! What can we do to fix this?! Squidward: Why not just help her win that guy's heart? Butch: That's easy for you to say! (As he spoke next, Butch was about to swim back into the ocean) Butch: I should go back to the palace right now and explain everything this instant. (But Sasha stopped him by grabbing him in concern) Butch: (Notices Sasha shaking her head no desperately) And don't give me that look! Look, we have a lot of time. All we have to do is go back to Belladonna's lair, get your voice back, call the whole thing off, you can go home to be with the normal fish and just be.... Patrick: You're highness? Butch: What?! (Butch then noticed from Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward pointing it out; A sad look on the Irish Setter merdog's eyes. They knew what emotion Sasha has as the king sighed) Butch: Just be miserable for the rest of your life. Spongebob: So, come on, Butch. Find it in your heart to help your daughter be happy. (Butch looked at him in silence calmly) Butch: Well.... Oliver: And you said you owe Sasha an apology, right? (Sasha nods silently in agreement to what Oliver said) Thumper: And fix her collection you destroyed. (After a short pause, Butch sighed in defeat softly and gave in calmly) Butch: Oh, all right. I'll help you find that land dog. (Sasha then happily gave Butch a hug, much to his calm surprise) Butch: Wow, one minute you were like "I hate you," to me and now.... (Sasha stopped hugging Butch and nods sadly, now feeling guilty for those hurtful words earlier for the first time. Then she did sign language to him. Faline recognized the sign language, and the group already knew she can easily translate sign language) Faline: (Recognizing those movements) Sasha says "I know I said that. But after this is over, you can apologize for doubting my dreams, and fix my collection." (Butch looked at Sasha in calm surprise. Sasha nods at what Faline translated. Then Butch frowned softly and gave in) Butch: Alright! Fine! I'll fix your treasures after this is over as a token of apology to you! (Sasha happily hugs Butch again and then stopped) Butch: And if you are to meet up with him again, let me come with. (Sasha got confused) Bambi: How are you gonna go with Sasha? Butch: Even though I forgot my trident back home when all of this happened, I do, however, have a little magic that can work on myself only. (He went onto the shore and concentrated his magic on himself. After a bubble appeared over him and glowed, it popped, revealing Butch in her land dog form now. Impressed, Sasha's group and even Sasha nods in agreement) Thumper: Awesome! Faline: Now you can accompany Sasha on meeting her dream boy! Bess: My sentiments exactly. Butch: Yes, but.... Sasha and I need clothes. (Realizing, the group understood. Then, Jeremy flew to a chest after noticing it, opening it as he took some cloths out) Jeremy: Now, if you and the king wanna act like land dogs, you gotta dress like land dogs. Now, let me see here.... (Meanwhile, Charlie, Itchy, and Spike were walking along the shore until Spike sensed something. He then got calmly excited) Charlie: What is it, Spike? (Spike pointed along the shore as he charged off) Itchy: (Running after Spike) Hey, come back here! Charlie: (Running after Spike) Wait! (Back with Sasha's group, the group smiled at Sasha and Butch's new clothing, looking like two land dogs from a shipwreck) Jeremy: Whoo, looking good, guys! Butch: Well, like Sasha and I asked, dress us up like shipwrecked land dogs. (Sasha nods in agreement. Suddenly, they noticed Spike running up in excitement. The others hid, leaving only Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward, who magically conjured an air-breathing spell on themselves, with Sasha and Butch. Then, after Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward quickly hid in Sasha's pocket, Spike arrived as he happily began chasing Sasha and Butch up a nearby rock. Just then, Charlie and Itchy came as they noticed the two) Charlie and Itchy: Guys! (Charlie then looked at Sasha and Butch as he and Itchy calmed Spike down) Charlie: Oh, hi. I'm sorry, are you okay? I'm sorry if Spike here scared you. He's harmless at times. (They looked at each other as he neared them) Butch: Well, I can understand that.... Charlie: Do I know you? And have we met? Butch: No, I can honestly.... Charlie: I meant her. Sorry. (Realizing, Butch apologized) Butch: (Realizing) Oh! I apologize. Charlie: Anyway, have we? (Sasha nodded to him) Charlie: (Hopefully) Really? (Sasha nodded again while smiling, making Charlie excited and Butch looking on hopefully) Charlie: Oh my gosh! Then you are the one I was looking for! Who are you? What's your name? (The Irish Setter dog tried speaking, but couldn't due to her trading her voice) Charlie: What's the matter? (Realizing, Butch answered for Sasha) Butch: I'm sorry. But my daughter here.... Charlie: (Finishing for him) Can't speak, huh? (Looks disappointed) So.... You aren't the one. (Sasha, Butch, Spike, and Itchy frowned, then Sasha brightened up a bit, trying to do charades) Charlie: What's wrong? Itchy: Are you hurt? Charlie: You need help...? (Just then, she slipped off the rock with Charlie catching her and Butch climbing down in calm concern) Charlie: (To Sasha) Whoa, careful! (To Butch) Are you both shipwrecked here? Butch: Yes. Our ship sank last night and well, we have nowhere to go to for a while. (Falling for the lie, Charlie and Itchy felt sorry for the two) Charlie: I guess you must have been through everything, huh? Itchy: If that's the case, I guess we could help. Charlie: Follow us. Butch: To where? Charlie: My castle. It's nice, but it's home. (He then asked another question) Charlie: Anyway, why can't your daughter speak? Butch: Actually, when we shipwrecked, she lost her voice. Charlie: (To Sasha in sympathy) Really? (Sasha nods) Charlie: Ah, that explains it, then. Itchy: But not to worry, I'm sure in a few days, your voice will return. (Charlie changed the subject) Charlie: Anyway, where are you from? Butch: Oh, we're from a royal family in Ireland. Charlie and Itchy: (Surprised at first) Ireland? Royal family? Itchy: (Happily) Wow! A king and his princess. (Charlie then asked again) Charlie: And I still didn't get your names. Butch: My name is Butch. Charlie and Itchy: Butch? Charlie: Just like the king of Atlantica, right? Butch: Er, yes. My daughter is named Sasha. Charlie: Sasha? (Sasha nods) Charlie: Sasha. That's a pretty name. Itchy: Okay, Sasha and Butch, let's go to the castle. Butch: Okay. (With that, Charlie headed off with Sasha, with Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward in her pocket, Butch, Spike, and Itchy following. All the while the others, watching from their hiding place, smiled as they saw them leaving with Charlie to the castle. Later, in a castle's bathroom, Sasha was playing with a bubble in a huge tub being washed up. Even Butch was enjoying it. Then, a female land dog dog came in. She has. She is Daisy, Rover's girlfriend) Daisy: Poor Irish royals, you must have been through a bad time. Butch: Yeah, but regardless, we're getting cleaned and prim and propered up. Right, Sasha? (Sasha nods happily in agreement) Daisy: Goody! We will have you feeling better in no time. (Daisy then picked up the rags and looked at them in a flabbergasted way) Daisy: Uh, we'll just have these washed for you both. (Later, the rags was tossed into a huge wooden tub full of soapy water. Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward poked their heads out of the rag pocket, only to poke it back in as a washer washed it) Washer 1: Did you see that girl and her father that came here with Charlie this afternoon? Washer 2: Well, a friend told me.... (Then, she washed the rags. Under the water, Squidward was panicking underwater while Spongebob and Patrick are enjoying it. They were then taken out of the water and burped as the second washer continued) Washer 2: Those two washed up onto shore in rags. Also, the daughter can't talk! (Just then, the three jumped out of the pocket, and through the window. But Squidward then gasped and yelped at the dead fish being cooked, fried, grilled, and baked. What shocked the octopus most were dead cooked octopi. He then fainted to the ground while Spongebob and Patrick, surprised by the sight in a shocked way, got concerned for Squidward. In the dining room, Charlie looked out into the sea with a happy sigh while Rover looked at him while Itchy sat nearby) Rover: Be reasonable, Charlie. Girls do not swim around and save sailors in the middle of the ocean. That only happens in fairy tales. And they don't disappear like magic either. Charlie: She's real, Rover. I know it! (Looks at him) I'll find her and when I do, I'm going to marry her. Daisy: (Voice-over) Go on in, and don't be shy. (They turned and saw Sasha and Butch, dressed in evening clothes. Sasha's was a pink evening dress with gold rims and Butch's was a blue suit with gold rims. Charlie smiled lovingly at Sasha) Rover: Wow, she looks beautiful! Charlie: Well.... You look wonderful tonight, Sasha. (To Butch) And you look nice, too, Butch. Butch: Thank you. Rover: Here, I'll help you to your chairs. (Rover pulled out a chair for Sasha and then she sat down and grinned while Butch seated himself) Rover: You look happy. Itchy: It's not often that we have visitors, right Charlie? Charlie: Indeed. (Sasha then noticed the fork, thinking it was a dinglehopper. She then took it and was about to brush when everyone and Butch gave her an odd look, then she sheepishly put it down) Butch: (Whispering) Sasha, that's not for hair. (Sasha then noticed Rover about to light up a pipe. He then noticed Sasha pointing to the pipe) Butch: I think she wants to see it. Rover: This? (He then shrugged as he gave it to Sasha) Rover: But it's rather nice, huh...? (But he was interrupted when Sasha, thinking it was a snarfblat, blew on it, sending the contents into his face. The others laughed while Rover frowned) Itchy: (Chuckling) Oh my goodness, that was hilarious! Charlie: Gee, sorry about that, Rover. (He smiled a bit sheepishly) Daisy: Hey, this is the first time I've seen Charlie smile like that in weeks. Rover: (Cleaning himself) Very funny! Itchy: So tell us, what's for dinner, Daisy? Daisy: Oh, it's going to be lovely. Rusty's making his specialty: Stuffed crab! Isn't it...? Butch: (Surprised) Stuffed crab? (They looked at him while Sasha ushered him silently to not overreact. Realizing, Butch composed himself) Butch: Not a fan of seafood. Itchy: Really? Charlie: Why? Butch: I'm afraid I'm a vegetarian. (Understanding, Charlie spoke up with a soft smile) Charlie: Ah, okay. If you like, I'll give your crab to Spike instead. And besides, I don't eat seafood, either. (Sasha and Butch got calmly surprised) Butch: (Calmly surprised) Wow.... You never eaten seafood? Charlie: Nope. Itchy: He loves sealife. And to him, eating fish is actually barbaric to sealife, as well as his love for sealife. Butch: Really? (Charlie nods) Charlie: You see, years ago when I was little, I was walking around the docks when I saw a poor dolphin stuck in a fishing net. And next to the dolphin was a strange-looking dog that looked like you, Butch. And he was holding a baby fish-like dog in his arms. I felt sorry for the dolphin, so I took a knife, and cut the netting off of it, freeing the poor mammal. The dolphin then chirped a "Thank you" to me happily, and then dove under after I said "You're welcome." Then the mysterious dog and his baby vanished into the water as well. And it changed my entire life on sealife since. Became a lover on it and that's what inspired me to become a sailor who enjoys the sea. (Impressed by his story, Sasha smiled softly at Charlie. Even Butch, after realizing something secretly, became interested and impressed as well) Butch: That was the most incredible story Sasha and I ever heard. (Sasha nods in agreement with a soft smile. Then Charlie changed the subject) Charlie: Anyway, regardless, that dolphin was free. Butch: (Nods in agreement) Indeed. And I guess Spike can enjoy what is supposed to be my stuffed crab. And do they...? Charlie: They love sealife. Itchy: But sometimes love to eat fish and crabs. (Butch smiles softly and nods in an understanding way) Butch: So I can tell.... (He smiled softly at Sasha) Butch: (Mouthing secretly) He is very nice. (Sasha nods with a smile. Back in the kitchen, Squidward awoke thanks to Spongebob and Patrick as they heard someone humming, then singing while preparing a meal. He is a mutant walrus with. He is Rusty Walrus) Rusty: Nouvelle cuisine Les Champes Elysses Maurice Chevalier (He then cleared his throat) Rusy: Les poissons Les poissons How I love ''les poissons'' Love to chop (On the next three chops, Squidward quietly gasped while cringing while Spongebob and Patrick got shocked) Rusty: And to serve little fish First I cut off their heads Then I pull out the bones Ah ''mais oui'' Ca c'est toujours'' delish''' (Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward looked like they were about to throw up) Rusty: '''''Les poissons Les poissons Hee hee hee Hah hah hah With the cleaver I hack them in two (The three were then face to face with the face of a dead fish. Squidward made a silly face, wanting to scream) Rusty: I pull out what's inside And I serve it up fried God, I love little fishes Don't you? (The three quickly hid under a lettuce leaf, kneeling down) Rusty: Here's something for tempting the palate (The three then began crawling under the leaf) Rusty: Prepared in the classic technique First you pound the fish flat with a mallet (On "Pound", he pounded the fish with a mallet while Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward got sent up in the air) Rusty: Then you slash through the skin Give the belly a slice (On "Slash," "Belly," and "Slice," Squidward cringed even harder as he crouched to look like a regular octopus, much to Spongebob and Patrick's concern) Rusty: Then you rub some salt in 'Cause that makes it taste nice (He walked over to the cabinet and picked up the lettuce leaf, then found Squidward underneath while Spongebob and Patrick secretly escaped) Rusty: Zut alors, I have missed one! (He then picked the octopus up) Rusty: Sacre bleu What is this? How on earth could I miss Such a sweet little old octopus? Quel dommage What a loss Here we go in the sauce (He tossed Squidward into a bowl full of sauce) Rusty: Now some flour, I think Just a dab (He then tossed some flour onto Squidward, turning the octopus white and making him sneeze a bit) Rusty: Now I stuff you with bread (He then stuffed the octopus with some bread, much to Spongebob and Patrick's concern as they hid near the stove) Rusty: It don't hurt 'cause you're dead And you're certainly lucky you are (On "Are," Squidward spat out the bread) Rusty: 'Cause it's gonna be hot In my big silver pot Toodle loo ''mon poisson'' Au revoir (He then tossed Squidward into the pot. But when he almost landed in the water, the flour on him was gone and thanks to Spongebob and Patrick helping him, hopped back onto the counter. Rusty noticed, then picked the three up) Rusty: What's this? (Patrick then bit his nose really hard as he yelled in pain. Then, he jumped away as Rusty gave chase. Just then, the three jumped away from the walrus chef with a frying pan. Cornered at a cabinet stand, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward got concerned as Rusty charged at them, looking angry and then lunged at them with a butcher knife. Back in the dining room, the group, with Spike now present, heard a noise as Daisy spoke) Daisy: Uh, we'll go see if Rusty needs any help. I bet he's having hard trouble. (They rush to the kitchen. Back in the kitchen, it was a complete mess as the walrus chef searched frantically while Daisy came in) Rusty: Come out and fight like a man! Daisy: RUSTY!! (Rusty yelped in surprise and turned to them, and then got embarrassed) Daisy: What are you doing making a mess?! (Rusty explained nervously) Rusty: (Nervously) Well, you see, it was those things that.... (Daisy then picked up a tray full of covered plates, and scoffed it off as she headed back to the dining room. Back inside, Rover began speaking) Rover: You know, perhaps our Irish guests would enjoy seeing some of the sights around here. Something in the way of a tour? (Charlie, however, was paying attention to Sasha, but then looked at Rover in confusion) Charlie: Huh? (Just then, Daisy came back and placed the plates, which were covered, each in front of everyone) Itchy: You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Rover: Do something, have a life. (Lifts the cover without looking) Get your mind off of.... (Just then, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward were revealed, and only Sasha and Butch noticed) Charlie: Okay, will you relax? I get it. (Unknown to them, Sasha and Butch ushered the three to come to them and signaled them to hide in Sasha's dress pocket, then the three ran across the table unnoticed) Charlie: Still, it sounds like a nice idea. (Then, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward jumped in Sasha's dress pocket as Sasha and Butch turned to Charlie) Charlie: So, what do you say? Would you like to join me tomorrow in the tour of the kingdom? (Sasha and Butch nodded) Butch: (To Charlie) That sounds fine to me. (To Sasha) Like to do that? (Sasha nods happily) Rover: Sweet! Now, let's eat before this octopus wanders off my plate. (He then placed his fork down on the plate, noticing the octopus is gone. He turned and saw Spike eating it and Butch's crab. Rover gave a flat glare and then shrugged) Rover: Oh, well. I guess I'll enjoy the lettuce only. (Later that night, Sasha and Butch, who are in pajamas, watched from the balcony window as Charlie and Itchy played with Spike) Charlie: Come here, Spike! (Charlie then noticed Sasha and Butch and waved to them. Sasha looked embarrassed, but waved back along with Butch and both went back inside the room. Inside, Sasha got into a huge bed while Squidward spoke up) Squidward: This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my young life. (The octopus brushed the lettuce off himself while Sasha patted his head. He then glared at the girl) Squidward: I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady! Butch: Don't be hard on her. Even though we are aware that certain seafood is bad, but regardless.... Squidward: (Confused) You're majesty? I thought you would agree with me on this? What changed you suddenly? Butch: (Sighs) Charlie's childhood memory. (Sasha nods in agreement. Later, all was explained) Patrick: Wow. Squidward: I had no idea. Spongebob: But the dog in the sea was...? Butch: Me. And that baby with him was Sasha. (Sasha got puzzled and Butch looked at Sasha guiltily) Butch: If I'd known that it was him, I would've called out my thanks to him too. And those things I said about him in the grotto. I take it all back now. (Sasha smiled smugly a bit, but Butch chuckled a bit) Butch: (Chuckling lightly) I know. I deserve it. (He and Squidward changed the subject as Sasha tucked herself in bed with Spongebob and Patrick's help) Butch: Now, we got to make a plan to get Charlie to kiss you. Squidward: That's right. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes (Bats his eyes) like this. (He then started to pucker up in the demonstration) Squidward: Then you gotta pucker up your lips, like this. (He and Butch then saw Sasha falling asleep as they sighed, smiling softly with Spongebob and Patrick) Squidward: You're a hopeless child. You know that? Completely hopeless.... Butch: Sleep tight. (Butch then blew the candle out and fell asleep with Sasha. Sasha noticed and smiled softly. Then with that while Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward slept in a cupboard, father and daughter went to sleep together. Back at the palace in Atlantica, Annabelle was sitting on the throne sadly as the seahorse came up to her) Annabelle: Did you find them? Seahorse: Afraid not, ma'am. We've looked everywhere, but it seems like your niece, brother, and Squidward have disappeared. Annabelle: Well, keep searching. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one sleep until they are found. Seahorse: (Bowing) Yes, you're majesty. (With that, he left. Annabelle only sighed sadly as she sat on the throne, very lonely) Annabelle: Sasha, Butch, Squidward. Wherever you are, be safe.... (She sighed sadly again as everything went black) Coming up: Charlie gives Sasha and Butch a fun tour of the kingdom and not only are Sasha and Butch growing even more close in a father/daughter bond, but also Charlie and Sasha have begun to fall in love and Butch has grown warm to land dogs and the surface. Category:Fan Fiction